


Grand Plans

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has plans for his holiday leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Plans

Lee smiled when he felt arms wrap around him and a soft kiss on his neck. He was glad they were home again and could show each other how they felt without the worry of having someone discover them.  As much as he loved Seaview, the grey lady hindered the time he could spend wrapped in his lover's arms.  This was their first Christmas together and Lee was looking forward to spending time with his lover.  He wanted to make love by the light of the Christmas tree and trace the spots of colors over his lover's skin.  He wanted to hide mistletoe to catch his lover for passionate kisses. He had all these grand plans for the holiday leave but the best part of it all was this moment in his lover's arms


End file.
